


The Weight of The World is Too Much for One Person, That's Why We Have Loved Ones

by CartoonLover



Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, angst at the end, donalds friends love him, louie is there as egg, luckily so are they, they just want to help but donald is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Donald tries to do everything on his own, his friends don't approve.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Donald Duck & Goofy & Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871656
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	The Weight of The World is Too Much for One Person, That's Why We Have Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place BEFORE Hatching just fyi.

The houseboat was quiet, but Donald liked quiet so he wasn't complaining. It was just him and Llewellyn- well, Llewellyn's egg anyway but he was in there, and that was the way Donald wanted it. He had to put all his energy in raising his son-and helping Scrooge with the twins- there wasn't room for anyone else in his life. So he had to make some difficult decisions and cut people out of his life, it was a hard decision but it was one he didn't- wouldn't regret, he just hoped they wouldn't be too upset. He'd call Panchito and José later and break up with them, that was the least they deserved, and hopefully the others would get the hint after a few weeks. 

It seemed mean to do that, but he couldn't do it face to face; they would try to talk him out of it and they would probably be successful. But this was for the best, he knew that, besides, there's no way they wanted to hang out with someone who was a Dad. 

He just wished it wasn't so hard. 

And that it wasn't so lonely, Llewelyn wouldn't hatch for a few more months and there were many reasons he couldn't wait for that. And sure, he could go over to the mansion, but he'd be over there all the time to cure his loneliness and that would defeat the purpose of getting out on his own. No, he had to face the fact that he would be lonely from time to time. But right now it was a constant and it would probably stay that way for the next few months. 

Sometimes he couldn't believe that this was his life, Donald Duck really did have the worst luck. 

A few hours later he was fussing with Llewellyn's nest when a knock suddenly came from the door. He froze and willed whoever it was to go away, maybe if he stayed silent they would leave. Another knock came from the door, harsher this time, followed by a voice he really didn't want to hear. "Donald, we know you're in there!" 

Daisy. Oh phooey. 

He sighed and looked back at his egg, reminding himself of why he was doing this then went to the door but before he could do anything it opened and his friends and boyfriends barged in. "Come in." He said sarcastically. "What are you guys doing here?" As if he didn't know. 

"We haven't heard from you in a week, we're worried. I hope you don't think you can get rid of us that easily." He didn't, but he really wished he could. 

"Querido, we know you're going through a lot right now, let us help you." José put a hand on his face and he wanted nothing more than to sink into it. See, this is why he couldn't do this face to face, they knew just what to do and say to make him change his mind. But he couldn't change his mind, Llewellyn needed him, the twins needed him, he wouldn't have time for friends. They _had_ to understand that. 

He sighed again and moved José's hand. "Thanks for the offer, fellas, but I can't accept. Besides, I have Scrooge helping me, we talked things out and I think we're gonna be okay, he even agreed to take Jet and Turbo." He ignored Panchito's murmur of 'I was wondering where those two were.' and looked at them decisively. "I don't need any more help, I just need to be a good Dad to Llewellyn and a good Uncle to the twins." 

"What about Della?" He flinched back a bit, something they all noticed. "Have you been dealing with your feelings about her? You haven't, have you?" Mickey asked even though he already knew the answer. 

But Donald refused to be deterred. "I don't have time for that, Llewellyn's due in a couple of months and there's still so much for me to do." 

"Then let us help you!" Mickey sighed, "Donald, how do you expect to be there for Llewelyn and the twins if you don't take care of yourself? How do you expect to get better if you don't deal with this? Do you even want to get better?" 

Donald looked at him aghast, "Of course I do!" 

"You're not acting like it! Don't push us away, we care about you, we _want_ to help you- regardless if you need it or not." 

"You're always here for us, Donald, let us be here for you." Goofy added on. Donald looked at all of his friends, at their determined expressions and slumped down. These people cared about him _so much,_ they had taken the time out of their day to seek him out cause they were worried, and he still wanted to push them away. He still wanted to do it all on his own. 

"I won't have time for friends, or the energy, I won't do that to you guys. You deserve better than someone who'll never be able to hang out or do fun things with you, you deserve better than someone who'll never be able to focus on you when it matters." And that was what it really came down to, why this was the best decision. They didn't need someone who wouldn't be able to prioritize them and he didn't need the temptation of putting other people before his son. Llewellyn came first, that was something that was non-negotiable. 

Minnie looked thoughtful, "I think, you should let us decide what we deserve." 

Donald opened his mouth to speak then closed it, unable to come up with a response. "We know Llewelyn comes first for you, mi amor, and we are okay with that. We just want to be a part of your life -and his- in any way possible." Panchito put a hand on him. "You don't have to do it all on your own." 

"I'm trying to be independent." He argued weakly. 

"You're the most independent person we know, there's nothing wrong with having some help. That's what friends _do_." And that was when his resolve crumbled, just like he knew it would. Maybe there was enough room for everyone. What was he talking about, he was _Donald Duck_ \- he could _make_ room. He could do it, he could have it all, his son and his family and his friends, and he could even have some help. Cause who was he trying to kid? He _needed_ it. And they were starting to make him see there was nothing wrong with that. Scrooge's help wouldn't be enough, or maybe it would but he wanted his friends' help as well. 

He nodded at them, "Okay." They grinned and the seven of them quickly fell into a group hug, Donald feeling more content than he had in a while. 

* * *

After a little while had passed the majority of his friends left and all that remained were his boyfriends. And now here came the hard part. This wasn't a decision he could back down on, he had to break up with them. Even if he would have time for friends he wouldn't for a relationship. So, no matter how much it would hurt it had to be done. But how could he even start that conversation? 

"Meu amor, is something else bothering you?" Oh, looked like he didn't have to. 

He sighed and plopped down on the couch, they fell on either side of him immediately, "Yes. Look, this isn't easy to say and was even harder to decide but I think it's best if we break up. A relationship takes more time than friendship and I won't have time for one in a few months, better to end it now. I have to look after Llewelyn and even if I don't have to do it alone, a relationship is just too much of a commitment. Maybe someday it won't be, but for now it is. I'm sorry." 

"Nothing to be sorry for, Donald. We understand. Like I said earlier- we just want to be in your life, doesn't matter if we're boyfriends or just friends." Panchito gave him a smile that he tried so hard to match but was ultimately unable to do it. He couldn't fake it, not with them. 

José looked at him with sympathy and a little sadness, "Sim. You have to put Llewelyn first, and you're doing it even though you have to make some difícil decisões. Você vai ser um ótimo Pai." Donald's eyes welled up with tears, why did they have to be so understanding? It made this so much harder. "Eu te amo, querido." Yup, that was it. He started sobbing and threw himself into their arms. They may not have been together long, but it had been the best relationship of his life. And now it was over. And even if he had a good reason for doing it it still hurt, it hurt so much. But it wouldn't hurt forever and he just had to remember that. Remember why he was doing it in the first place. Llewelyn, his son, the one person he would give up anything and everything for, no matter the cost. 

He was worth it, he was worth _everything_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Você vai ser um ótimo pai.- You're going to make a great Dad.


End file.
